cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty
|date = 01/07/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=44527 |status = Active |color = green }} The "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Coalition of Royal Allied Powers announced on January 7, 2009. It is considered an upgrade of the CRAP ProtectoRIte Agreement. Preamble The undersigned alliances of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, hereafter referred to as the CRAP, and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereafter referred to as the RIA, do pledge to uphold the articles of the Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact outlined herein. Article I Each signatory is recognized as a sovereign entity and shall be treated as such. This document represents a commitment between the CRAP and RIA, but does not give either signatory the power to infringe upon the sovereignty of the other in any form. Article II Both signatories will refrain from conducting hostile actions against one another either militarily or diplomatically. In the event of an issue arising between the signatories, it is to be resolved privately and through diplomatic means. Article III An attack on one signatory shall be considered a direct attack upon the other and will warrant a proper military response. In the event that a signatory declares an offensive war, they may request assistance from the other provided they give notice at least 24 hours in advance. Military assistance is not required from the other signatory in this situation, but is highly encouraged. Article D Florida 1. This article prevents either Alliance from adding Al Gore to their ranks Article IV CRAP and the RIA shall each endeavor to avoid placing the other in a situation in which this treaty shall come into conflict with any other current or future treaty signed by that signatory. In the event that outside treaty obligations force the signatories into a situation in which they would occupy opposing positions in a larger conflict, neither signatory will take up arms against the other. Article V Either alliance may request aid from the other, and though it is not required to aid them, it is strongly encouraged. Both alliances will agree on a timetable to pay back the aids to the alliance that has given them, unless it is waived by said alliance. Article VI In the event that one of the signatories wishes to withdraw from this treaty for a reason barring outright violation on the part of the other signatory, they must give at least 48 hours notice of intent to cancel during which time the treaty shall remain active. Signed for CRAP *Chuck Normis ~ Founder/Triumvir *Matthew Baer - Triumvir *Nathanius - Triumvir *Andy50 - Chanellor *Andy50's Ego - Who let this guy sign? *constapatedape - Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for RIA *Delta1212 - Triumvir or the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *DrunkWino - Triumvir of Random Insanity and wielder of the Triforce of Drunk, tired of long drawn out sigs on treaties. Say, did you catch that movie? No, not that one, the other one. You know, the one with that guy. No, the other guy. No, the OTHER guy. Yeah, that's him. So did you catch the movie? Yes that movie. Was it any good? Cause I wanted to go see it but I couldn't decide whether to do that or wait for it on DVD. Either I was gonna go to the movie or out to dinner. You know, that place. No, the other place over by the other place down the street from that other place. Yeah, the place with the good waffles. Man, those waffles kick *** don't they? I could eat those waffles all day long. So, how's the wife and kids? *Shadow - Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Dester55- Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *iKrolm - Head of Economics *King_Srqt, HoIA and Anti-Cupcake of the RIA *Moth - wuz here *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *Apophis - Master of the underworld, Bringer of Wars Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance